Inevitable
by Sakimi
Summary: Han pasado casi cuatro años desde que Harry abandono a Hermione, esta se ha refugiado en los estudios, pero la noche que se cumplian cuatro años Hermione decide desahogar sus sentimientos con una cancion, pero que pasa cuando en medio de ella......tocan l


**Esta es una canción vieja muy vieja, de Shakira se lama _"Inevitable"_, se me ocurrió escribirla después de oír, nuevamente, el CD de _"Donde Están los Ladrones"_ como quinientas veces y también por que para mi también seguir queriendo a alguien es inevitable, aunque para el soy solo una conocida, visualice a Hermione (mi ídolo, bueno una de ellas), pero, el punto es que ¡Aquí esta!**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

_Canción: "Inevitable"- Shakira_

_Hecho por: Sakimi_

_Dedicado a……la persona que todos lo viernes me hace reír…_

Todo el vecindario universitario se encontraba durmiendo, o quizás metido el un pub de la ciudad, solo una luz estaba encendida, en el interior de ese departamento se encontraba una castaña escribiendo desesperadamente algo en un pergamino, paro de escribir y lo leyó mientras mordía la otra punta de la pluma

GRR!- Hizo del pergamino una bola y lo tiro a un montón de pergaminos y hojas de papel arrugadas, se paro del escritorio y fue a un rincón de la habitación y agarro un gran estuche lo abrió y saco una guitarra acústica, puso un casette a grabar, se fue a la cama y se sentó, desde que había terminado Hogwarts había tenido una afición inexplicable a la música, tanto que había decidido aprender a tocar la guitarra, pensaba que expresaba mejor sus sentimientos a través de sus canciones, cerro los ojos y empezó a recordar, toco algunas notas, le gustaron, y las siguió tocando, siguió recordando….

_-¡COF¡COF¡COF!- Harry se había ahogado tomando café_

_-¡Por favor Harry¡ni que estuviera tan malo!- Tomo de la taza y al instante escupió todo el café, bañando al ojiverde_

_-¿Que no!- El moreno se retorcía de risa en el sofá_

_-¿Sabes que! Ve a ver que vas a comer durante el partido, yo no te voy a preparar nada!- La castaña se fue enfadada a la cocina._

_-¿Por que no vas conmigo?- Dijo Harry mientras la veía limpiar la cocina _

_-Sabes muy bien que no se ni pizca de fútbol, además voy a jugar parques con Ginny- "que lindo al menos todavía piensa en mi y me invita al partido". Le dio a Harry para que sostuviera algunas cosas mientras limpiaba, Harry abrió la boca pero ella prosiguió-Se que siempre pierdo, pero es mejor que ir a un partido en el que no entiendo nada-_

_-Y más si te vas a besar con imbécil de Boot- Dijo un celoso Harry entre dientes_

_-¡Sabes que eso fue un mal entendido, yo estaba tomada, el estaba en el pub y se aprovecho de la situación¡estoy harta de tus celos Harry!- Dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal "¡Celoso¡Celoso¡Celoso¡y mil veces celoso, sabes que me quieres pero no lo quieres decir"_

_-¡Que celos, es un imbécil, es verdad- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras sostenía la cartera de Hermione- Metí tu reloj en tu cartera, siempre se te olvida-_

_-Grr!- Hermione le arranco la cartera "¡El imbécil eres tu¡llevamos un año viviendo juntos y a lo máximo que este estúpido ha llegado es a besarme y estaba borracho!", cerro la puerta de un portazo aun sabiendo que el moreno estaba adentro._

Y la canción empezó a salir de ella como si fuese suya desde hace años

_Si es cuestión de confesar  
No se preparar café  
Y no entiendo de fútbol  
Creo que alguna vez fui infiel  
Juego mal hasta el parques  
Y jamás uso reloj_

_Y para ser mas franca nadie  
Piensa en ti como lo hago yo_

_Aunque te de lo mismo_

Abrió los ojos de par en par pero sin dejar de tocar, era la primera vez en 3 años que tocaba esos recuerdos, normalmente recordaba sus aventuras en Hogwarts pero nunca el que llamaron su "Año Sabático", sonrió, volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió recordando…

_-Que aburrimiento- Ron, Luna, Harry y ella, habían puesto todos los muebles de la sala contra la pared y estaban costados en medio de la sala viendo el techo, ese día era fiesta nacional y absolutamente todo estaba cerrado, ya los habían sacado del mini market por alborotadores_

_-¡Tengo una idea!- Hermione se paro, corrió a la cocina y regreso con una botella de vidrio-¡ Juguemos verdad o reto!-Todos la apoyaron y se pusieron en círculo- Muy bien, a quien le caiga la punta es el interrogado el que le caiga el trasero de la botella es el que pregunta- Giró la botella y quedaron: Ron - Hermione_

_-Hermione¿verdad o reto?-_

_-Verdad-_

_-Dime Hermione cual es tu secreto mas sucio- pregunto ron con una sonrisilla picara, Hermione se detuvo a pensar y sonrió divertida_

_-No me baño los domingos- _

_-¡No me refiero a esas cosas!-_

_-¡No te pases de listillo ya te respondí!- Hermione tomo la botella y se la tendió- Te toca girarla- Ron la tomo y la giró, cayo Harry- Luna_

_-Harry ¿Verdad o reto?- Ron sonrió maliciosamente _

_-Verdad- La mueca del pelirrojo cambio inmediatamente para convertirse en una de tristeza._

_-¿Qué es lo mas doloroso que te ha pasado?- Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala, la quijada de Ron traspasaba el piso y la mirada asesina de Hermione a Luna no era nada normal, la vista de Harry se perdió en un punto inexistente de la pared hasta que pareció reaccionar_

_-Creo que……nada me da mas tristeza que ver a Hermione llorar todos los meses……Sobre todo en invierno-Las miradas de Hermione y Harry se conectaron hasta que Hemione pareció reaccionar y vio su reloj_

_-Chicos, es hora de que se vallan, ya casi son las diez y mañana hay cosas que hacer-_

_-¿Qué, acaso te vas a convertir en calabaza, por favor Hermione sabes que mañana no hay nada que…-_

_-Nada Ron, quiero dormir y ya es muy tarde y ustedes tienen que volver a su casa, habían quedado de cuidar a la hija de Percy y la dejaron allá durmiendo quizás ya despertó-_

_-¡Noo¡ yo no quiero ir¡esa niña me vuelve loco¡Me hace parecer un idiota!-_

_-No solo ella Ron, cualquiera puede hacerlo- Ron le Hace una mueca a Harry y este ríe, se despiden en la puerta, Harry cierra la puerta y las cerraduras de la casa, mientras Hermione ocupa el baño, a los minutos sale con una camisa ancha y un mono o lo que ella llama su pijama, Harry se tira en el piso de la sala viendo el techo mientras pensaba en algo._

_-¿Qué ocurre Harry?- Hermione se sentó a un lado de el lo que lo despertó, se incorporo y se sentó frente a ella, luego de eso un incomodo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, Hermione decidió hablar-Lo que dijiste hace unos momentos… ¿era verdad?- Harry levanto la vista y la clavo en sus marrones ojos, y sin darse cuenta ya la estaba abrazando_

_-Si, es del todo verdad, nada me duele más que eso-Susurro seca de su oído_

_-¿Por qué?- Pregunto confusa_

_-Por que se que yo soy el causante- Sonrió tristemente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa_

_-Por eso mismo sabes, que soy muy difícil- Sonrió divertida y se sintió satisfecha al ver a su amigo sonreír de nuevo._

_Si es cuestión de confesar  
Nunca duermo antes de diez  
Ni me baño los domingos  
La verdad es que también  
Lloro una vez al mes  
Sobre todo cuando hay frío_

_  
Conmigo nada es fácil  
Ya debes saber  
Me conoces bien  
"Y sin ti todo es tan aburrido"_

Paró de tocar y miro la venta, no le pareció algo nuevo ver la lluvia cayendo sobre el oscuro asfalto, hace mucho tiempo atrás que esa misma lluvia caía dentro de su corazón y continuaba lloviendo dentro de ella, era totalmente imposible olvidarlo, se había refugiado en los estudios, algo que siempre hacia cuando algo no iba bien en su vida, pero esta vez era diferente, se había enfrascado tanto en trabajos, exámenes, ensayos, exposiciones y demás cantidad de trabajo en donde casi la mitad no se los pedían sino que lo hacia por puro hobbie, que con el tiempo se había convertido en una maquina de estudio que comía y respiraba cuando era estrictamente necesario, por lo que había perdido unos kilos y se le veía muy flaca, Penélope, su mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto siempre le reclamaba eso y las personas que la habían conocido en Hogwarts pensaban que ella era tan solo una sombra de lo que había sido, todos lo días le parecían idénticos, cada uno seguía un mismo patrón, estaba cansada de eso¡quería vivir, pero era imposible olvidarlo, el recuerdo de el la mataba, era imposible sacarlo de su memoria, dejar de amarlo, pero ella sabia que era simplemente…….inevitable

Volvió a tocar y siguió cantando...

_El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
La lluvia caer  
Y cada día que pasa es uno mas  
Parecido a ayer  
No encuentro forma alguna de  
Olvidarte porque  
Seguir amándote es inevitable_

_La casa estaba hecha un caos, Harry estaba empacando y como el siempre tenia todo regado estaba buscando todas sus cosas, en ese preciso momento la cerradura de la puerta sonó, Harry se quedo helado pensando que hacer, iba a hacer un hechizo cuando Hermione entro por la puerta, este desapareció rápidamente de ahí, la cara de ella no fue nada normal._

_-¿Me puedes explicar que pasa aquí?- Dijo entre alterada y sorprendida, ella siempre se esmeraba en tener la casa al cien por ciento ordenada, lo que incluía arreglar los destrozos de Harry y la jungla que el tenia por cuarto-¡Harry!- La puerta del cuarto de Harry se abrió lentamente y la cabeza de el se asomo temerosamente, le tenía pavor a Hermione cuando se ponía así._

_-S... ¿si?- El brazo de Hermione se alzo con su dedo índice señalando la sala_

_-¿Quieres explicarme eso?-_

_-Dumbledore llamo, es hora Hermione- Harry salio completamente de su cuarto y puso cara seria mientras miraba como la actitud de Hermione cambiada rápidamente de enojo a desconcierto_

_-¡Y por que no me dijiste, tenemos que empacar rápido y además…- Fue interrumpida_

_-Tengo……tu no vas Hermione, no permitiré que nada te pase- De un momento a otro apareció en frente de la puerta con su maleta en la mano_

_-¡No eres quien para no dejarme ir Harry!-Se acerco a el y lo abrazo- No te dejare solo- Susurro en su oído_

_-No iras, es mi decisión- Harry no se dejo ablandar por el abrazo y se mantuvo recto en su decisión._

_-¿Es que no entiendes!- Le grito en la cara_

_-¿No entiendo que?- Dijo fríamente, mirándola indiferente, tenia que hacerlo así le doliera mucho_

_-Te amo- Lo jaló del cuello de la camisa y lo beso, el correspondió, pero al instante rompió el beso bruscamente_

_-¿Por qué siempre haces este tipo de conversaciones en momentos así, no lo pudiste hacer antes?-_

_-Por que se que es mejor que yo comience una conversación así, por que tu nunca en tu vida lo harías- Le sonrió al ojiverde, pero este no se la devolvió, sino que la miro fríamente_

_-No tengo motivos por los cuales quedarme, tengo que partir, pero volveré- Y dejando a la castaña con la palabra en la boca, comienza a caminar por la oscura calle hasta que desapareció entre la gruesa lluvia y la intensa oscuridad._

_Siempre supe es mejor  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
Empezar por uno mismo  
Ya sabrás la situación  
Aquí todo esta peor  
Pero al menos aun respiro  
No tienes que decirlo  
No vas a volver  
Te conozco bien  
Ya buscare que hacer contigo_

Estaba muy inspirada, esa canción salía de sus labios como si la fluidez de un río se tratase, era hora de sacar esos sentimientos que yacían enterrados en su interior, pero son previo aviso, la puerta empezó a sonar, con el control detuvo el radio y lo devolvió un poco para que no se grabaran los golpes.

¡Penélope, no pienso pararme a abrirte¡te dije que te llevaras tus llaves!- La castaña se estiro en su cama, pero la voz que le respondió la sorprendió

_¡jejeje!_- Rió una voz grave y un poco ronca detrás de la puerta- _No es Penélope, abre por favor Hermione_- Hermione no reconoció la voz, pero al ver el calendario y la hora se dio cuenta que era Ron, hoy era el día en que se cumplían cuatro años de la desaparición de Harry y Ron la había invitado a salir a comer para que no lo pasara sola.

¡Dios mío¡Ron lo siento¡se me fue la hora!- Agarro su abrigo y puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta- aunque yo te dije que- Lo que vio detrás de la puerta fue lo ultimo que imagino que podría encontrar, de repente se sintió en uno de esos concursos en los que tienes que elegir una puerta o una cortina y lo que este detrás de ella te lo ganas, pero por mas que su corazón quisiera, esa sorpresa le pareció de todo, menos agradable, la misma persona, antes misteriosa para ella extendió los brazos con la intención de que ella se abalanzara a ellos, pero como toda respuesta, Hermione le cerro la puerta en la cara.

_¡Hermione¡que te pasa¡¡¡abre!...- _Sus golpes eran fuertes y desesperados lo que no dejaba pensar a Hermione, esta caminaba de un lado a otro- _¡Abre la maldita puerta Hermione!-_

¡No se supone que eres un mago imbecil!- Hermione se tapo la boca de inmediato, se puso su abrigo y agarro su varita y apunto hacia ella misma…

_¡Alohomora!_- Mágicamente la puerta abrió, pero era muy tarde, algunos papeles caían del aire al suelo como si hubiese pasado una ventisca…Hermione se había desaparecido…

_-_¡Maldita sea!- Ron golpeo con fuerza el escritorio de la habitación.

¿Qué es esto?- Harry retrocedió la cinta y le dio a play, y escucho todo lo que llevaba la canción, ron se puso al lado de el y también escucho la canción

No la entiendo- Dijo Ron tan lenteja como siempre (N/A: Lenteja significa lento, ósea que no entiendo las cosas rápidamente y no entiende ningún mensaje, sea directo o indirecto)

Ya se donde esta- Y sin decir nada también desapareció

¡OH genial¡Me dejaron solo!-

Em… disculpa…pero, este es mi cuarto, soy Penélope, tu debes ser Ron- Una espectacular rubia de cuerpo escultural, a juicio de Ron, se le acerco- ¿Qué haces aquí, y…donde esta Hermione-

Mucho gusto- Tomo la mano que le ofrecía y luego la soltó, para mirarla a los brillantes ojos grises, a sentencia de Ron- Bueno, pues ella…

Eso es oootra historia…

Harry entro en una casa que tenia aspecto de tener mil años, aunque la verdad solo tenia cuatro años de no ser usada, entro por la oxidada puerta que, aunque intento averiguarlo no sabia como se mantenía en pie, parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría en el piso, siguió por el pasillo, subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, cuando una melodía llego a sus oídos, se apresuro a llegar al balcón y vio a una sombra sentada en las bellas sillas que les reglo la Tonks para decorar el balcón, se coloco detrás de la silla sin que ella se diera cuenta, y cerro los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por la melodía que provenía de esa vieja guitarra, cuya anterior dueña era una espectacular pelirroja que le hubiese gustado conocer, lo cual cumplió su amada Hermione al tocar, con manos expertas y una dulzura increíble, canciones que provenían desde el fondo de su corazón… … Hermione dejo de cantar no sabía como seguir su nueva canción, solo siguió tocando, inconscientemente Harry agrego la ultima estrofa…

Siempre supe que es mejor, Cuando hay que hablar de dos, Empezar por uno mismo- Hermione se paro rápidamente y negando repetidamente con la cabeza se fue acercando al pasamanos, la guitarra quedo en el suelo, Harry se acercaba a ella lentamente a Hermione con una mirada de dolor.

Por que te alejas de mi- Hermione se puso las manos en los oídos, no lo quería escuchar

¡Largo!- Gruesas lagrimas empezaron a caer, ella se empezó a agachar- ¡Vete¡No quiero oírte¡No quiero nada de ti!- Llego al piso y se abrazo las piernas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente- ¡Largo¡Eres solo una ilusión¡No estas aquí lo se!- Sollozo fuertemente y se limpio desesperadamente las lagrimas, Harry se acerco mas a ella y se agacho cerca de ella, fuera de si, Hermione lo empujo y el cayo al piso, pero se volvió a levantar- ¡No quiero sufrir mas¡tu te fuiste para no volver¡Ya mi corazón esta roto¡Déjame sola!- Harry le levanto la barbilla y la obligo a verlo a los ojos, ella bruscamente puso su cabeza entre sus piernas- eres solo una ilusión….. Eres solo una ilusión…. eres solo una ilusión…..-Se susurraba a si misma-¡ERES UNA ILUSIÓN!- Grito con toda la fuerza que existía en sus pulmones para auto convencerse, pero todo era inútil, parecía tan real, sus ojos parecían tan verdes y vivos como si nunca se hubiese ido, pero si era el ¿por qué había esperado tanto, levantó la cabeza lentamente y lo miro a los ojos, el también estaba llorando, y sin previo aviso Harry la abrazo fuertemente, y ella correspondió, y se separo un poco- ¿Por que tardaste tanto?-Ambos estaban empapados por la lluvia, pero a ninguno le importaba contraer una hipotermia, ya nada importaba si se tenían el uno al otro.

Quería asegurarme de que el mundo estaba listo para el matrimonio Potter- Dijo mientras reía de la cara de asombro de Hermione, se aprovecho de ese momento de distracción y la beso como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

No coman delante de los pobres- Su gracioso amigo Ron estaba bajo el balcón con Penélope al lado de el, ambos felices por que al fin sus amigos se encontraban

Voy a agregar eso a la canción después del coro- Hermione acepto gustosa su guitarra, la cual Harry había recogido del piso- M encanta el coro- Dijo viendo al cielo estrellado

¿Por qué¿Qué tiene de especial?-Ella dejo de ver el cielo y lo miro a los ojos mientras sonreía

Por que seguir amándote es, aunque intente olvidarte de todas las maneras posibles,….inevitable.

El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
La lluvia caer  
Y cada ida que pasa es uno mas  
Parecido a ayer  
No encuentro forma alguna de  
Olvidarte porque  
Seguir amándote es inevitable

Siempre supe que es mejor  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
Empezar por uno mismo

Meses después

Sabes tu canción me parece conocida- Dijo Harry pensativo

Harry…..¿Harry?...¡Harry!- El chico pareció reaccionar

¿Qué paso?-

Estaba respondiendo tu pregunta, te decía que cante lo que sentía en ese momento, pero por alguna razón sentí que aquella canción no era enteramente mía sino que había sido hecha por otra persona y, al parecer, la desempolve y le volví a dar vida

Bueno, ella le dio vida a nuestro amor, bueno lo revivió-Le dio un beso corto en los labios, pero Hermione se separo y se puso una mano en su vientre, mas grande de lo normal

¿te sientes bien?- La miro mas preocupado al verla sonreír

Es que lily me dio una patadita- Dijo sonriendo

¡Chicos!- Un hombre venia corriendo desde la otra punta de la acera, empujando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino- ¡Chicos , esperen!

Sirius, tranquilo ya nos detuvimos- Sirius respiraba agitadamente frente a ellos, no había envejecido nada, pues el tiempo que estuvo dentro del velo, que fueron 5 años pues hacia dos años que lo había sacado de ahí gracias a Dumbledore y Hermione que ayudo a la orden a sacarlo pues Harry no estaba ahí y tuvo que substituirlo, bueno el hecho era que se había conservado dentro del velo.

Miren lo que encontré- Les tendió un video, al ver la cara de confusión de los jóvenes prosiguió- Un día Remus y yo estábamos aburridos ,Susan y Claire (sus actuales esposas, habían huido del país después del ataque a los Potter y mas tarde volvieron y se enteraron de todo), habían salido, así que decidimos grabar a la feliz familia Potter en la tarde de un Sábado, una semana antes de todo- Les sonrió

Gracias Sirius- Hermione se apresuro en tomar la cinta y despedirse por los dos de Sirius, sabia que Harry quería salir corriendo a ver la cinta así dejara a Sirius solo en medio de la calle, llegaron a su casa y lo pusieron en el VHS, la grabación comenzó…

_-¡Mami¡ otra!- Un niño de un año y medio, de cabello alborotado color azabache estaba sentado en las piernas de su padre, que era igual que el pero con unos bellos ojos avellana que, extrañamente, estaban rodeados por un aro azul marino que los hacían aún mas bellos, ambos aplaudían a una bella mujer pelirroja que los deleitaba con sus bellas melodías, sabia tocar la guitarra de una manera increíble _

_-bueno hijo, esta canción fue hecha especialmente para tu padre, espero que nunca la olvides y que algún día puedas escucharla de nuevo-_

_Si es cuestión de confesar  
No se preparar café  
Y no entiendo de fútbol _

_  
Creo que alguna vez fui infiel  
Juego mal hasta el parques  
Y jamás uso reloj _

_  
Y para ser mas franca nadie  
Piensa en ti como lo hago yo  
Aunque te de lo mismo _

_La pelirroja tenía una voz realmente increíble, que los transportaba a otro mundo, donde no existía la maldad, en donde vivirían siempre felices,_

_  
Si es cuestión de confesar  
Nunca duermo antes de diez  
Ni me baño los domingos _

_  
La verdad es que también  
Lloro una vez al mes  
Sobre todo cuando hay frío _

_  
Conmigo nada es fácil  
Ya debes saber  
Me conoces bien  
"Y sin ti todo es tan aburrido"_

_  
El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
La lluvia caer  
Y cada ida que pasa es uno mas  
Parecido a ayer  
No encuentro forma alguna de  
Olvidarte porque  
Seguir amándote es inevitable _

_  
Siempre supe es mejor  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
Empezar por uno mismo _

_  
Ya sabrás la situación  
Aquí todo esta peor  
Pero al menos aun respiro _

_  
No tienes que decirlo  
No vas a volver  
Te conozco bien  
"Ya buscare que hacer contigo"_

_  
El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
La lluvia caer  
Y cada día que pasa es uno mas  
Parecido a ayer  
No encuentro forma alguna de  
Olvidarte porque  
Seguir amándote es inevitable_

_  
Siempre supe que es mejor  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
Empezar por uno mismo_

¡REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWSSSS!

Si quieren que lo siga me mandan un review, si me quieren criticar manden un review, si me quieren decir lo buena o lo mala que soy escribiendo escriban un review, si son muy buena gente y me quieren decir en que aspecto específicamente escribo mal escriban un review, si solo quieren decir hola escriban un review, si quieren decir adiós escriban un review, si quieren decir "apestas" o "te odio", escriban un review, si quieren preguntarme en que carajos pienso o que es la estupidez que pasa por mi cabeza escriban un review, el punto es ¡ESCRIBAN UN REVIEW PLISSS!

¡Besos!

¡Los quiero mucho!

Sakimi


End file.
